I'll Get You Back for That
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: Despite the rating, not that bad ONESHOT! Prelude to another Beyblade fic: despite what everyone thinks, Kai has not yet had revenge on a certain someone, but that's only because his way to avenge is not like others...


**ONE-SHOT!** Takes place a bit after the World Finals in Russia, before V-Force, but please note that I changed the ages of the boys for coherent reasons; please pretend that at the World Tournament Kai and Tala (is that his original name?) were 17, Rei and Johnny (I don't know his original name) were 16, Takao (Tyson), Max and Kyojyu (Kenny). As for the others' ages, just play along and know they still have the desired age differences, just make the calculations or forget all about this.

_**Kai x Johnny**_, sort of. . .

_Author's Note:_ I had been thinking about doing this for some time now, but only when I read the chapter entitled "Truth or Dare", from Fyne's "Secrets of the Past", did I actually get the need to write it; so I'm sorry if it sounds weird...

_Warnings:_ There will be a lemon, lime actually, somewhere further in the story. **EDIT! Fanfiction (dot) Net no longer supports explicit content, so if anyone wants the LEMON scene, e-mail me!**

_Disclaimer:_ self-explanatory --''

**I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT**

A few days had passed since the end of the Tournament in Russia, and now, Kai could finally do what he had been planning for ages. . .

He smirked as he walked down the streets of Moscow; where the Bladebreakers were currently still touring, with the exception of Kai, of course; and thought of the possibilities and the different expressions that a certain magenta-haired European beyblader was sure to make some time soon. . .

Yes, Kai may have won against him in the challenge in Europe, but that was definitely not enough for the double-shaded blue-haired teenager yet; for some strange reason, he wasn't willing to let the European go so easily... and now that he had had some more training, he knew it was time to seek and complete his revenge, since he hadn't had the time to do so back then.

"I'll have him screaming in agony soon enough!" the crimson-eyed blader thought.

Some minutes later, he had finally reached his destination: the Biovolt Stadium, where he would meet with his team and the others as well, including him...

One small detail: the meeting was at 4pm and it was only 2:30pm. Arriving early was one habit he wouldn't lose so quick, not that he wanted to, anyway. Besides, giving the rest of his team were visiting the touristic points of the city, and already knowing all the places, Kai had nothing better to do. So he decided to just lean back on a bench and think about things, crossing his arms in front of his chest in his usual position; there was a lot of planning to do.

Almost an hour later, the meditating boy was pulled out of his thoughts by some footsteps, which seemed to be coming from the Stadium's entrance; even though it was that far, Kai was usually not caught off-guard and even in his thinking times, he would be pretty aware of his surroundings, but this time, that was one thing he would be forever grateful for.

As the steps came closer to the battling dish, still with his original pose, Kai half opened one eye and was surprised to find the object of his latest thoughts staring at him with one interesting look on his self- confident face. The sight itself was enough to make him fully open both of his red pools.

Johnny just stood there smirking for a few seconds before finally letting out his words, "I knew I'd find you here, Kai! You never did like to be late, did you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the comment but remained silent, his emotionless mask never failing him, but inside he was smirking as if there was no tomorrow, guessing the reason why the other blader would go through the trouble of finding him.

Completely ignoring Kai's silence, Johnny took out his beyblade from a side pocket of his usual clothes and confirmed Kai's unspoken suspicions. "I beat you the first time we battled and you beat me on the second, by pure luck, I'll add. As you can see, right now we're tied, so how about I beat the crap out of you in a final beybattle? Just to prove how much you had luck the last time," he challenged with confidence.

Kai only closed his eyes in mocked hurt. "Even if it had been by luck the last time, Johnny, you don't stand a chance against me now, unless, of course, you tell me you have gotten better since last time, then I would really like to see how much you've improved."

"Then I'll have you know I have been practicing like there was no tomorrow and have gotten way better than you. I watched your battle against Spencer," the boy said, noticing how the mentioned battle made the other finally raise his head to pay attention. "I must say I was impressed at your improvement, even Robert was, but it is no match for my power. Then again, that battle wasn't all that fair, and I'm hoping you'll be more of a challenge than that."

"That's it, he's history!" Kai thought as some anger began to take the best of him, but the cold mask never fell. Getting a hold of himself, he stood from his spot in the benches and jumped down to the dish.

"I'll beat him, even if I have to use Black Dranzer for it!" He thought confidently.

Johnny watched speechless, amazed at how the stoic was able to jump down some good five meters and land like I cat, without a scratch or a wince of pain, as if he did it everyday. Unknown to him, Kai actually did that more usually than the magenta-haired boy could imagine. "He doesn't have that perfectly built body and the I-don't-give-a-damn attitude for nothing," he thought.

Walking towards his opponent, he stopped when he stood right across him from the other side of the dish. Taking out both beyblade and launcher from his side pocket, he positioned himself to start, Johnny following suit.

"Be prepared to lose, Kai, 'cause I'm taking you down!"

"Then you better be prepared to be amazed again, Johnny, because I'm going to give you quite a few surprises!"

"You always do, Kai..." thought the first.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before simultaneously chanting, "Three, two, one, let it rip!" And the sparks began to fly as both blades flew with high speed to the dish in each other's direction, clashing with a loud bang at the center and parting different ways only to clash again seconds later. And the rhythm was kept this way for some time, neither wanting to call their bitbeasts yet.

Somewhere between the coming and going of beyblades, Mr.Dickinson walked in with the rest of the teams behind him talking excitedly. They had met coincidentally at the entrance when the Bladebreakers, with the exception of their leader, and the White Tigers had come back from the City Tour, having met sometime along it, were talking animatedly about the marvelous spots they had witnessed when they all bumped into the All-Starz. Mr. Dickinson arrived with the three remaining Majestics a few moments later to see the 12 beybladers on the floor, and Judy standing a bit behind them, all laughing like there was no tomorrow. It had been such a carefree sight that the just arrived four started laughing a bit with the others too.

When the noise died down a bit, the eldest of them asked about the whereabouts of the remaining duo, but just then, they heard a noise coming from inside the Stadium and looked at each other.

"You don't think..." started Enrique.

"I most definitely do!" Answered Takao, and they all raced in.

As they neared the battling dish, their suspicions were confirmed and there they stood watching marveled as the two concentrated teens below them battled, and even Robert, Judy and Mr.Dickinson were impressed at how they had improved their skills.

"You seem to have gotten a lot better, Kai! At least now I can have a decent challenge!"

The mentioned blader only snorted at the comment as he eyed the opponent's beyblade with all the concentration he could gather at the moment. "And you haven't seen half of it, boy. You're going down for the second time by my beyblade!" The emotionless leader thought, letting a small smirk cross his well-designed features when he decided it was time to end the battle. He had never been the type to enjoy long ones.

"Johnny, it's been grand, but I say it's time we finish this!"

"You asked for it, don't come nagging to me later, cry-baby! Salamolon, attack now!"

"Dranzer, show'im what we learned these past few days! Give him our full- force Fire Arrow!"

And with that, the said bitbeasts emerged in their full glory from their respective beyblades and, with a cry signaling an upcoming attack, charged to one another, their strength at its highest point.

When they met high above all of the spectators, a flash of orange light spread everywhere, making all present shield their eyes. Once they were able to open them, focus was only on the battling dish, where one beyblade stood spinning, the other laid completely still far from the dish.

"I can't believe it! Not after all that training!" The defeated shouted.

The other only smirked, watching the other whisper more complains, as his blue and green beyblade returned to his hand. "And I'm supposed the cry-baby..." he said annoyed, raising an eyebrow, while he put both Dranzer and the launcher back to their original place.

"Way to go Kai! That's our leader!" Yelled a voice!

"Max." Kai thought, not even having to turn around, knowing everyone was there already.

Johnny, however, only now noticing the others' presence, looked up in fright as he saw his teammates and everyone else come closer. Fearing the humiliation, but being brave enough to face it, he stood up and looked expectantly at his team captain, expecting to hear anything but what actually came to his ears.

"Well done, Johnny. I see you have improved greatly. I had been fearing you were too sure of yourself to try to get better, but I recognize my mistake and I not only apologize now, but I also congratulate you. That was a wonderful match you put up. My only advice is to keep practicing." said the purple-haired blader, the other two, Enrique and Olivier, nodding in agreement.

Johnny stood perplexed, but eventually nodded too, keeping himself from saying anything, but silently thanking his teammates for their support.

The Bladebreakers, however, were not having the same social success with their captain. Kai was as silent as ever and wasn't making a sound as his companions tried to get him to say anything, but gave up eventually, much to Kai's relief. He wasn't mad at them or anything, he just had other priorities to be concerned about.

Mr.Dickinson, seeming to read the fiery-eyed teen's thoughts, walked up to him and, much to the surprise of the others, Kai not only turned around to face him, but also wore a worried expression.

"You're thinking about your grandfather, Boris and the Demolition Boys, aren't you, Kai? About their whereabouts and such, right?"

The teen only nodded silently to the question made by the BBA member.

The white-haired man sighed and, putting a hand on the blue-haired boy's shoulder, continued. "Well, I have bad news. They escaped the police; not only your grandfather, but the others as well. I'm afraid all that they left as a clue was a note saying you'd be the first to fall, seeing you betrayed not only your own blood, but your whole past too, according to their own words."

Kai sighed. He had been expecting this. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to visualize the face and the things his grandfather would do to him, if he ever caught his grandson. What the teenager feared, though, was not that, he was scared that, despite all, he was actually glad his grandfather had escaped, even if he'd become a target to that same man.

Rei, realizing the conflicts in his captain, walked up to him and asked soothingly. "What worries you more, Kai? The fact that he _is_ your grandfather or that he's out to get you?"

Kai opened his eyes and, with an emotionless voice, only said "None. I'm not afraid of him, I know I can take care of myself now, specially with Black Dranzer by my side; and he won't go after anyone else until he gets his hands on me, I know that. I don't care if he is my grandfather or my fairy godmother, I'm more than used to this kind of treatment whether it comes from my relatives or not."

With that said, he removed his shoulder and backed away. "I think it's about time you tell us why the reunion, seeing we're all here."

"Yes, well, you see, since you will all be heading back in a week to your respective homes, I wanted to know where will you go, Kai?"

All eyes fell once more upon the teen.

"You called us here to ask me that!"

"Well... yes, I did. I wanted to know if it would be OK if you went with one of them."

Kai eyed him and then the others before replying, "You don't get it, do you? No matter where I go, he will follow, and that will endanger whoever else is with me. It's best I remain here, waiting for him until grandfather makes his move so I can send them to jail once and for all," he replied. To most of them, Kai was being his usual cold self, but some were able to pick up the sad tone in his voice and his downcast look.

"Kai, I have a score to settle with you. Come with me to Glasgow, you'll be safe there, I have a top security mansion with 20 dogs and more than 40 bodyguards, all trustworthy."

Another surprise to the teams. Johnny asking Kai to go with him?

"Johnny, if I do let Kai go with you and be placed under your care, you do realize that even if you challenge him as soon as you get there and beat him, you will still have to watch over him until we tell you is safe, don't you?"

"Yes. Like I said, I have a score to settle with him, I never said it had to do with beyblading." Was the youth's reply, to which Mr. Dickinson nodded.

The ones who were paying attention to Kai in all this quickly noticed he wasn't taking the conversation very well, so there was no surprise to them when he finally spoke his mind.

"You do realize I said I can take care of myself, don't you! I'm not going anywhere, I'm not giving Voltaire or Boris the pleasure of seeing me run away to hide from them! Plus, you don't have the right to discuss what you're going to do with me!"

"I'm sorry, Kai. I knew you would not like this..." was Mr. Dickinson's sad reply as he eyed Robert.

The said blader, understanding, sighed and, in a flash, took apparently out of nowhere a thin tube and blew on it, pointing to Kai, who realized a bit too late what they were attempting to do and, even though he still tried to jump out of the way, he felt a sting on his neck and knew they had succeeded in drugging him.

Hastily removing the undesired object from himself and throwing it away, Kai gave his best death glare to both of the elders responsible for his situation, his vision slowly becoming blurred; it was a quick-acting tranquilizer. "You..." he managed to hiss heatedly before his knees gave in and he fell right into Rei's arms, the rest of his team surrounding him protectively. The bluenette couldn't help but smile inwardly. He faintly heard Mr.Dickinson's explanations before everything slipped away.

"I know you're strong, Kai; so violence would get me nowhere, nor would beyblading because Black Dranzer is officially yours and you can use it whenever you feel like it, so there's no way we could beat it. Believe me, I don't like this either, but it's the only way I could find to keep you safe for now. I'm so sorry."

The other Bladebreakers, although slowly letting the information sink in, glared daggers at their protector, but eventually realized it really was the only way. Kai would never in his right mind let himself be helped if there was anything he could do to avoid it.

All eyes turned to the not-so-innocent face now in deep slumber. Even in sleep, he still had a defying expression, although most of it was due to the blue shark fin marks on his face.

"Never goes down without a fight, does he?" Commented Olivier, to which some chuckled.

Turning their vision to the magenta-haired boy, the Bladebreakers simultaneously replied the same line, "Let anything happen to him and we'll get you for this; don't tell us what's happening while we're gone and you'll die the very minute we lay our eyes on you!"

Johnny was a bit stunned back, and the other teams, after getting over their surprise, burst out in fits of laughter.

Unknown to them, Kai was going exactly where he had planned to go after his "business" with his grandfather was over.

* * *

Three days later, in Glasgow, specifically in Johnny's mansion (they returned earlier then the other teams, who are still in Moscow). 

Kai woke up to find he had not a clue to where he was: The ceiling was white, the walls light blue, some wooden furniture and the bed he was on had some different shades of blue on its sheets. Gradually regaining his senses and his recent memories, mentally registering he only had his blue cargo pants on, Kai sat up abruptly, realizing what had happened.

"Two names short on my Christmas list," he sarcastically muttered to himself; not that he had a list or would give anything to anyone, but that only increased the sarcasm to his life, anyway.

Another voice made itself known as it echoed with mocked sadness through the room. "Am I still on the list or have I never been a part of it?"

Kai looked left to find Johnny was sitting right beside the bed, servants carrying trays with different types of food trailing behind him.

"I was really worried, Robert said you would wake in 24 hours after you passed out, which is why we had to hurry out of Moscow; guess you hadn't been sleeping much, had you? Had I known you'd sleep for three days, I'd stayed there a bit more," said the warrior of Glasgow, to which Kai only glared with that cold mask of his. Then, smiling, Johnny continued. "Hungry?" He asked, pointing to the trays of food behind him, "I'm sure you are; sleeping only and not eating has surly given you quite a starv..."

"I'm not hungry." Kai said simply, interrupting the Scottish boy, as he got up and stood in front of a mirror, slightly noticing when the other looked away to hide a blush on his face at seeing the bluenette without a thing to cover his wonderfully built torso; smirking inwardly, he kept his emotions in check and, as cold as decided, asked a simple yet significant question, without looking at the other. "Where are my marks?"

"What is that paint made of Kai! We tried to take them of when we wiped your face, but the damn thing wouldn't come off! Took us four hours and something to actually remove'm! You were covered with sweat during your sleep, you know. What were you dreaming of?" He asked.

Kai turned to him with a look of anger on his face, clearly telling him to not ask such a thing again. "One, that is not your concern; two, this time I'll let you pass, but do that again and you won't see the lights of another day; three, what exactly was this score you wanted to settle with me that does not regard beyblading?" He hissed all the words.

Spotting his duffel bag, he walked towards it and grabbed it form the chair it was on, then headed to where he presumed was the bathroom door, waiting for the other's reply...

... Which never came.

Finding this strange, he turned back towards the boy and noticed that the trays had been piled around the room, but there was no sight of the servants anywhere. The other boy got up from his chair and walked slowly towards the cold blader, which suddenly seemed very hot to him.

When he was in a reaching range, Johnny used a hand to caress the firm chest and the other to caress the surprisingly soft cheeks. "What are you hiding, Kai? Why are those markings so important?"

Kai tensed. He hadn't expected the Scottish teenager to be so forward. Not feeling like answering those questions yet, he simply backed away from the caring yet igniting touch of the other blader and headed into the bathroom while stating, "I'll give you one more chance to answer my question when I'm done showering."

With the door locked behind him, Kai sighed. His good looks would get him in trouble sooner or later... as if being the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari and holding an even greater secret half unknown to himself weren't enough. No, he still had to attract all sorts of people... Oh, well. He _had_ planned to come to Glasgow after everything was over anyways, to settle his own scores with Johnny for good and make himself clear to the other, so the situation wasn't so bad.

He quickly undressed, not having much on, and proceeded to shower with the cold water, enjoying the sensation of the liquid sliding down his body, satisfied that it was slowly relaxing. Good, he would need it at full strength to face everything and to obtain his goals.

Some minutes later, the teenager shut the water and stepped out, carefully drying the two-toned hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Kai picked up the special paint and took his time to make the usual marks on his face, which didn't take any more than a minute and a half, sighing with relief upon seeing they were back. The rest was a normal routine: the bluenette combed his hair, settling it the way he wanted, surprisingly not using anything except his hands; put on a shirt much alike his normal, except it had an exact photo of Dranzer on its front and back, and a different set of cargo pants, this one a dead dark red (the color which results from the mixture of blood red with a good quantity of black) with light and dark blue markings, the pockets on the same spots as the usual blue ones. The shoes, belt, arm wrestles and scarf were the same as always. In short, he was out to kill tonight.

Taking Dranzer and the launcher, he put them on one of the pockets. Then, settling everything back in the brown duffel bag, he fastened it and unlocked the door, heading back inside his new temporarily bedroom, laying the bag where it was before.

When he turned around, he was surprised, although not that much, to find a gaping Johnny at the bedroom door.

"What!" Kai asked faking anger, but he already knew his real answer.

Johnny, however, was not about to give his real reason yet and quickly made up another motive to still be there. "You never said if you liked this room or not," he stated. It was true, after all.

"I think I'll survive," the _visitor_ answered simply.

Some more awkward seconds went by and eventually Kai gave in to his sarcasm. "Drooling will get you nowhere. You like what you see, I'm guessing."

Johnny finally realized he had been pointlessly staring and, with a red face, tried to cover up his mistake. "I was just wondering if you were going to eat or not. Don't forget the last time you ate something was three days ago, and that's considering you actually ate, Kai! If you die of starvation, those annoying teammates of yours will have my neck for it! Besides, I don't think you've ever been to Glasgow, where did you think you were going?"

Kai smirked. "I won't get out of the house, not tonight, anyway."

"Can I truly take your word for it?"

"Like I said, tonight, you can."

And with those words he walked through the door, leaving a wondering Scottish boy behind. "Damn, this adds a new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. I swear I would fall dead here and now!" He mumbled. Of course the boy didn't openly admit it to everyone, but he'd liked Kai the minute he laid his blue eyes on his red ones, although it hadn't been until Kai was involved in the whole BioVolt business that he'd been able to figure it out. The fear Johnny had felt for Kai's safety and sanity was like nothing he had experimented before.

So, when he saw the chance to be alone with him when Mr.Dickinson had given the news on the other's stalkers, he grasped the idea warmly and hoped Kai would accept, but the blue-haired hadn't had much choice on that matter. The scores he supposedly wanted to settle with Kai were actually with himself, and let out his feelings to the stoic blader, thus relieving himself of the anxiousness in his heart.

Slightly worried, Johnny ran to his room, where he had the monitors for the security cameras, which were scattered all over his enormous house, hidden behind a wall, including the one which he used to check the boy in his new room every now and then, and tried to locate Kai. After some searching through his huge mansion, he eventually found the teen, apparently heading to the highest window in his lair.

"I wonder what he wants?" Johnny voiced out as he saw the other open the lock and open the doors to the window. What came next totally amazed him: the blue-haired boy actually climbed on the window and, just when Johnny thought Kai would throw himself down, the latter gracefully did some consecutive jumps, closing up the remaining meters between him and the rooftop. "Another weird thing he does like it's the most normal thing in the world! Seriously, he doesn't exist! Kai, you're too perfect for your own good! But... what could he possibly want on the roof?" He muttered.

After that, however, all Kai did was sit there and watch his whereabouts, taking into his memory every little detail he could get; he'd need to know how to get around sooner or later. The cold breeze blowing helped him breathe and relax even more, eventually making him sleep right there. It wasn't anything new; he'd slept on dozens of rooftops already, whether they were high or low; he just wasn't scared.

Johnny watched from his room, never ceasing to be amazed by the other's ways. "What other things do you hide from everyone, Kai?" He whispered.

Just then, his phone rang. Picking it up, rather angry at being interrupted from watching his secret crush's sleeping face, he answered. "Who is it?"

"Master, it's one of your friend's teammates. Takao, I believe, but all the teams, including yours, are with him. They wish to speak to you. Should I pass it on?"

"Yeah."

"Johnny! Has he woken up yet!" Came Takao's loud voice.

"How is he?" Rei's worried one echoed from somewhere.

"Has he stolen your bitbeast yet?" Definitely Mariah's.

"Is he actually eating?" Max's cheerful one soared from the phone.

"How are YOU?" He heard his teammates' in the background.

"How come you're still alive?" Came Michael's playful voice, no doubt.

SIghing, he Scottish teen answered. "Kai's fine. He woke up only about half an hour ago and has already got rid of me. Why didn't you tell me he liked to sleep on the rooftops? Or that he seems to enjoy heights?"

"Huh? So that's where he disappeared to at nights. Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually! Wait 'till you see what time he wakes up! Have you noticed he doesn't eat? I wonder how can he act almost like normal without eating a thing! He didn't want to eat when he woke up, did he?"

"No, Takao, he didn't. I tried, though. Anything else I might want to know before he gets me caught by surprise?"

"Hang on a second! Guys, he's asking if there's anything he should know before Kai beats the crap out of him like he does us everyday! I think so too. Uh, Johnny? There's really nothing we can tell you that might help. I'll hand over to Rei, he knows him better. Just a moment!"

"Hello, Johnny? Well, there's not much to say, I guess. Kai's as unsocial as they come! Months with him and all we know is: he doesn't seem to eat, he wakes up early, disappears all the time and never takes those marks off... or at least tries not to let anyone see him without them.

"He goes missing when you least expect it and appears in the worst or best moments - depending how you look at it; seems to always know when you're lying or are up to something... Man, he can read you like an open book, I tell you!

"Kai likes to practice his beyblading skills and any other he has practically 24 hours a day; never goes anywhere without his launcher or Dranzer... and now Black Dranzer too; rarely lets down the anti-social mask he likes to wear, but when he does, you'll notice he's a good guy way deep down; can sometimes be so cold an ice cube would be jealous; has beautiful crimson eyes; has nightmares constantly, but will never tell you what they're about; likes to be sarcastic 24 hours a day; seems to know everything.

"He has this creepy ability of not being behind you when you are sure he is there; does things the hard way and always seems to make it look like a synch; likes to lean against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, which is one big mistake if you ask me, since he has the most stunning eyes ever!

"He likes to jump from wherever he can even if it is not needed; the paint on his face doesn't come off no matter what the weather; never lets his guard down, especially when beyblading, when his concentration is total; is very strong - and I mean that in all ways possible; likes things to be done good and quickly; has one damn hot body which no one can avoid staring, and I know you'll agree with me on this one, everyone else has.

" He does have one big social problem; never seems to be out of surprises; does not like to be helped; was trained by a mad scientist... we suspect that's where the cold attitude and the social problem come from; and... have I mentioned that he often goes somewhere you don't have a clue to?"

Johnny, and unknown to him, everyone else did too, sweatdropped. "You weren't kidding when you said nothing that could help; most of that I have already either noticed or come to know. Damn the hot body! What does he do to keep in shape?"

"Didn't I tell you he goes missing all the time, doing God knows what for practice or exercising? We never really figured out how he does that."

"Sorry. Well, right now Kai's sleeping like an angel on my rooftop as if it's the most normal thing in the world; and you wouldn't believe the jumps he did to reach it! He hasn't eaten, Dranzer and Black Dranzer are with him, and he's wearing some other colors. That's my report."

"OK, please don't tell him about these check-ups we're doing; He'll beat us to death if he finds out!"

"OK, Rei. Well, so long. Tell the others I'm fine."

"OK. Bye."

Johnny hang up, not sure if he'd found out anything or ended with an even bigger mystery than before. Turning to a clock, he noticed only sixteen minutes had passed. When he looked back at the monitor, he was surprised to see Kai was no longer there, but had not fallen either, since there was no sign of him on the floor. "Talk about disappearing," he muttered.

"Looking for me?"

Startled, the owner of the mansion looked towards his bedroom door, where the object of his recent conversation was. "How did you find my room so quick?"

Kai shrugged. "Didn't you hear the Abbey only collected genetically perfect children? I've always had an excellent sense of direction, not to mention a very sensitive hearing. The phone ringing woke me up. So they're thinking they'll play 'spy', are they? I think not..."

Johnny gulped. He was a gonner. The way Kai was looking predatorily at him was both igniting something inside him and also scaring the guts out of the magenta-haired teen. Backing away, he was surprised when he suddenly bumped on a wall, and was even more surprised when Kai was right in front of him in the blink of an eye, the bluenette's arms on each of the blue-eyed boy's sides. "Wow, that was fast!" He thought, but his line of thinking was interrupted by an inviting and irresistible voice coming from somewhere in front of him. Kai, of course, but when had he acquired such a voice!

"So you think I have a hot body, do you?" He asked huskily, his crimson eyes locked with Johnny's blue ones. "I had already noticed the looks you gave me some time ago, but to actually hear you mutter those words was... amusing." He whispered in the other's ear, giving him the biggest goosebumps he'd ever felt in his life.

Noticing this Kai visibly smirked. "You're mine tonight, boy!" He thought. It was just something he'd learned at the abbey: when everything else has fails, use your body. And had they had to practice that back at the abbey, but thanks to it, most of the students could enchant whoever they wanted, boy or girl. In this case, though, it wasn't for lack of options; he only wanted to give that boy a lesson for once and for all.

With those thoughts, he brought his lips down towards Johnny's.

The latter was quite surprised, not only at being kissed by his crush, but also because the boy which seemed so hard and cold to the world, if you could forget the hot body, had such soft lips. He decided he needed nothing more and began kissing back. He would go through, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

_**CUT **_**LEMON SCENE: no longer supports EXPLICIT THEMES.**

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning by the time Johnny woke up, his body aching all over. As he tried to sit on his bed, he noticed he his clothes scattered all over the floor, but Kai's weren't there; as a matter of fact, Kai himself wasn't anywhere to be seen either. 

"I should have known! After that entire workout last night, he's still up early! Definitely not human!"

Getting up, the boy headed to his bathroom and enjoyed a nice warm shower, relaxing his muscles and soothing most of the pain he still felt.

After eating a huge breakfast to recover his drained energy, the Scottish teen went out after the other 17-year-old. Johnny couldn't help but to not stop thinking about him, about the previous night, about the mysterious red eyes that intrigued him so.

With these thoughts in mind, Johnny barely noticed he had been walking around the city until 3pm and still no sign of Kai. He was about to return to his mansion, when something white entered an alley, catching his attention. On instinct, he followed it, and as soon as he was in the dark narrow dead end, he heard a shot, making him reflexively shut his eyes tight. When nothing seemed to happen, he opened them... and was stunned at the scene displayed before him: there were Kai and Dranzer, battling against some other blades. The loud noise he'd heard had only been the launcher shooting the beyblade.

Letting a sigh of relief escape his lips, Johnny silently crept out from behind the crates where he was hiding and observed the battle with all of his attention, trying to get any information on his crush's moves, but Kai knocked out all of the 17 blades so fast, Johnny barely saw the blue and green beyblade that belonged to the victor.

Smirking, Kai turned around to be on his way and, coming face to face with the warrior of Glasgow, did not seem the least surprised at his presence and passed right by him, not even muttering a single word. Pretending to ignore this, Johnny followed him out the alley and back to the mansion; apparently Kai had already challenged everyone he could find and, bored not to find a decent blader, decided to head back to his temporary home. The other, realizing he was going back, followed him.

"Didn't I ask you not to go out by yourself, Kai? You could have gotten lost! You've never been to Scotland, have you?"

Without even looking back at the European, Kai simply mumbled an angry reply among the lines of "... not my mother..." and quickened his pace. Johnny grumbled, but began to walk faster too, walking right behind the slightly taller boy.

After walking for an hour and a half, Johnny's mansion finally came to view, and the owner sighed with relief. "If we had ordered my driver to come pick us up like I said, we would have been there millenniums ago! And we've still got all this walking to do!" He screamed in desperation while pointing to all the acres of green they still had to cross.

"You need exercise and I need to do something. Don't tell me you're tired already? We've only been walking for a bit more than an hour!"

"And you're NOT tired? What kind of human being are you! You don't even have ONE miserable drop of sweat on your face!"

"My, my! My bad," the two-toned replied sarcastically, to which Johnny raised his arms in defeat and continued dragging himself.

Another hour later, as the sky was beginning to change colors, they were finally coming close to the mansion; when a noise was heard.

"What was that?" The magenta-haired Scottish asked, his adrenaline rushing up his thoughts.

Kai, not answering, stood still, his breathing even; apparently trying to listen on anything he could pick up on. For a few seconds they remained like that, until suddenly and expression of realization dawned on Kai. "Boris... and the Demolition Boys," he said matter-of-factly.

No sooner had he said that, the said emerged from trees, bushes and one, Tala, seemingly from the sky, but that's only until they noticed a higher branch of a tree over his head as he graciously reached the grounds.

"Ian! You were supposed to keep quiet!" Came Boris' angered voice.

"Sorry sir, I had to sneeze, Spencer's hair was tickling my noise and I sort of scared Bryan, who hit the tree in front of him by mistake."

"Never mind that, change of plans! We didn't come all this way for sightseeing! Get him, now!"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied and instantly jumped at Kai, who pushed Johnny out of the way and dived far from them, narrowly missing beyblade flying in his head's direction.

He barely had time to balance himself before all the Demolition Boys had their hands pinning him with his back to the grass.

"Thought you would get away coming here, did you? Well, think again, Kai, we found you! And guess how?" Said Boris, as he came near the group of teens on the ground, his face frightfully slow.

"I did NOT try to run! I was carried here! I know the damn tracking device is still implanted on me, but they wouldn't listen! I had no choice!"

"And you still have no choice either. You come back for good this time or we'll kill you right here and then go after the others for whom you are betraying us!" Said Boris, raising his hand, eager to have it touch Kai's face with all his strength.

"Stay away from him!" A voice echoed as a beyblade was fired, successfully coming with full impact on Tala and Bryan, who, surprised, loosened the grip on their hostage and Kai, noticing this, immediately pushed them all back and jumped away, Black Dranzer fastened on the launcher and ready to get them.

He didn't hesitate. In a matter of seconds, it had them all panting, the five spread all over, tired of dodging their own "home-made" bitbeast's powerful strikes, not having time to defend themselves, Johnny's Salamolon helping to fill in the few empty spaces of its attacks.

Pretty soon, the police arrived, alerted by one of the mansion's servants, who saw everything by the security system cameras, and the menace was taken away, to be sent to Russia, where they would be judged by their laws, as is right.

"Now I've had some decent exercise!" Kai said, smirking.

* * *

When the Bladebreakers called at night, along with the other teams, Johnny told them what had happened and was also informed that he and the bluenette would be able to go back to Russia already: when learning that Boris and the Demolition Boys were caught without getting Kai, Voltaire surrendered himself in, although no one knew why, after all, he still had plenty of other ways to solve his problems, but as long as he was imprisoned and Kai was safe, they didn't care. 

"I think he'll be glad to go back, he wasn't exactly jumping with joy for being here, you know."

"Ha! The day you see Kai jumping for joy because of anything whatsoever, run! It will mean the end of the world coming closer!" Came Takao's loud voice.

"I almost forgot to tell you. I know why Kai was so relentless to come: he said something about having a tracking device on him, and I don't think it's on his clothes or something either, otherwise he could have simply removed it."

"You mean it's someplace in that hot body of his?" Came Rei's voice. Some laughter was heard in the background.

Johnny blushed at the comment, remembering where that same phrase had lead him to the previous night. "I think so... someplace in Kai's hot body, that's what I think."

"Will you all stop talking about my hot body for once!"

Everyone stiffened, even though Johnny couldn't see it, he knew they had all stiffened, specially Rei, as much as he has; the voice that had released those words did not seem at all pleased, in fact, it seemed really angry.

"I... I also forgot to tell you guys that he heard us last night and, well, he was not one bit pleased... about anything."

More silence.

"Let's damn go already! I want to get back as soon as possible!"

"Kai! Can it be you miss us!" Yelled an overjoyed Takao.

"Tell that scaleball that I wouldn't miss him if my life depended on it. I just want to have a good talk with my grandfather and get stuff I've been wondering about cleared up. Not to mention get out of a place where I feel trapped; at least I know my way through the corners and every single alley of Moscow!"

"Bye. We'll see you at the airport when we arrive in the next hours time, right?"

"You can count on it! Bye!"

They hung up and headed towards the airport. In a matter of hours, puzzles and riddles would be solved, but not before bringing forth some others even more intriguing.

**Owari (chotto)**

A.N.: Black Dranzer wasn't going to do much from the start, I just put it there to make it clear that in my point of view, Kai still has it, and CAN control it; so expect it to appear sometime soon in my next Beyblade fics, which reminds me: this is a one-shot, but it is also the prelude to my next BB ff, "**Different Lives**" (title will probably change, since it has little to do with the storyline). I warn you that it will contain some twists, so be prepared. Will also probably be a Tala x Kai/Johnny x Kai/Rei x Kai and some little Takao + Kai, meaning Tala, Rei and Johnny all have a crush on Kai, although for different reasons, and Takao has big admiration, but just that; not sure if Kai'll end paired up though...

Oh! And I know things went fast on this fic, but I needed it to happen that way, since everything had to happen in less than a week-span (and three days had already been lost)! I know it's kind of lousy, I was very surprised myself, but I think I need to extend my writing genres, so that's why I made such a... weird and totally-out-of-my-known-out-there-self story.

Ever wondered how come Kai's Dranzer has so many attacks (Fire Arrow, Flame Saber, Spiral Survivor, Spin Fire Attack and Flamethrower; I didn't watch the dubbed english series, but I think this it) and the others only have one or two? Kai rocks in everything!

I took the names for Kai's attacks from this page:

http/ ca . geocities . com / dranzer7 / bitbeastpages / bladebreakers . html (remove the spaces!)

Thanks for the (unknown) contribution!

The next chap of "The Li Guardians" will be out soon, hopefully, if nothing goes wrong, by the end of the next weekend (October 5th, 2003). I'll see you then, or maybe even sooner!

Don't forget to review!

**Syaoran-Lover KaiLi signing out!**

_On some astral plane. . ._

Syaoran: Took you long enough!

Syaoran-Lover: Missed me?

Syaoran: I just wanted to get back to what we were doing. . .

Kai -- Which would be. . . ?

Syaoran: Discussing the details for her next fic, of course. She made a whole list and you and I are on more then the half of it! That's more than 8 fics!

Kai OO

Syaoran-Lover: I didn't show you? Here. takes list out of nowhere and hands to said character

Kai faints

Syaoran-Lover: Syaoran, help! He fainted!

Syaoran: I've noticed. Don't worry, KaiLi, I did too, remember? He'll come around pretty soon.

Kai wakes up and replies groggily: Expect anything from her, anything! Well, it's going to take too long for her to actually start and post all this, so. . . I guess, for now, I'm safe.

Syaoran --uu: For lack of other words, read and review!


End file.
